Nature
by FlimFlam3
Summary: A My Hero Academia take on an old fable. A student from the academy asks froggy Tsuyu Asui for help, but will this kind gesture means problems for both?


**1 – The author does not own My Hero Academia, it's characters or elements.**

 **2 – Tale for entertainment only.**

 **3 – I don't know why, but the froggy Tsuyu is my favorite character on the Hero Academy propriety…**

 **4 – Please enjoy. Comments and opinions more than welcome.**

 **5 – Ribbit.**

Like everything else on the site, the artificial lake at the Hero Academia is impressive. For a education facility that has entire cities blocks just for students to train, the size, at first, does not impress. About 200 or so meters of diameter, the lake is dwarfed by the structures around it. But that's what meets the eye. The depth varies from a shallow meter-or-so to a 75 meters deep abyss hole. At one side, state-of-art equipment to generate from gentle waves to tsunamis.

Today, the waters are calm, with a small inflatable boat in the middle. Shouta Aizawa was already installed in a pool-side recliner with little to no sign that he would move from there soon. Around him, his students mentally debated if they should put a mirror under his nose to see if he was still alive. But finally, Aizawa, the Eraserhead, opened his mouth.

"This is a rescue scenario. The objective is to think strategically, choose a partner whose quirk helps you to reach your goal. Iida generously offered himself to be our person in danger." They looked at the class representative, who was waving from the boat in the middle of the lake. "The objective is to bring him safe and sound to this margin. Also, notice he is carrying a vital briefcase that can not be damaged or wet in any way. Two teams will go head-to-head trying to rescue him each time. Expect some obstacles on the way. Points will be given to the best attempts and best strategy. You may start to look for your partner."

Tsuyu looked around, trying to find Ochako. She could swim fast to the boat, and the gravity powers of her friend would keep both the rescuee and the case safe and dry.

But she could not take one step in any direction, as half of the class was looking at her. Obviously they all reasoned having the frog girl on their team on an aquatic scenario would be the best option.

She was about to complain, when someone, flying upside-down, grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the rabble.

"Sorry, everyone, she is with me." Said sparkling Yuga Aoyama. As they landed, he rushed to fix his hair.

"Aoyama, I don't think it's the best idea."

"Please, you swim fast. With my laser, I can give an even bigger push, making us pass through any wave or robot they could throw on us."

She touched her mouth with one of her long fingers "That may be so, but you are not good at teamwork, ribbit."

"Look, my grade depends of my team doing well on this test, so no need to worry."

She looked away. Several of her colleagues were complaining, asking her to choose them, saying they would beat Aoyama, what he was doing was not fair. She thought for a while. Taking care of her sisters showed her the importance of compromise, and to avoid confusion, she agreed.

"All right, we will try. Teamwork is not that difficult." And to others: "Folks, I will try partner with Aoyama. In the end, it's good to try new possibilities, ribbit."

Several students complained, but followed with the exercise. The first two pairs were swallowed by huge waves.

"Next" said the teacher "Shoto Todokori and Hanta Sero; Yuga Ayoama and Tsuyu Asui."

The adhesive tape hero grinned, following his less than cheerful companion.

"Just go fast and protect the briefcase with tape." Said the fire and ice one. At their side, Aoyama was busy taking of his shoes and raising the legs of his uniform trousers slowly, as if he was stripping to a huge audience. Tsuyu rolled her large eyes. That would be difficult. But crouched at the edge of the margin, ready to hit the water as soon as the professor say…

"Go." It was an order lacking any energy or incisiveness, and again took the students a fraction of seconds to understand the meaning of it.

Tsuyu was the first on water, ordering Aoyama to climb on her back, quickly. The duo started to advance, while theirs competitors were still on the margin.

The sparkling vain one grinned, putting his arms on the back of his head.

"It's so easy we don't even need my navel laser."

But Todokori just touched the water with his right hand, freezing a good chunk of the surface, allowing the other group to advance quickly. After a few meters, he stopped, and repeat the process.

Aoyama smiled, and fired his laser, melting any ice around then, as well as making the rest of it thinner and fragile. That caused the duo of Todokori and Sero to stop fo strengthen the ice, or to tape chunks of it together. At this moment, the professor at the margin lazily pressed a button on a remote control.

"See, froggy one, I said we could make a great…"

From nowhere, two helicopters appear, hovering over the lake. Its doors opened, to reveal TV cameras and several photographers.

"Ah" Yuga Aoyama stood on Tsuyu and struck a pose. "Here I am, hashtag Can't Stop Twinkling."

"Aoyama, what are you doing?!"

But it was too late. The ice reached the duo and Tsuyu limbs got stuck on it, as the fire and ice hero and the tape one reached Iida, rescued him and the briefcase and returned to margin. Still blowing kisses to the paparazzi, Aoyama said:

"Lady Asui, why are you complaining? You knew this is my nature. Is my nature."

Tsuyu just shook her head and let out a sad:

"Ribbit…"


End file.
